Andrea Valentine
Adrienne Valentina Brown '''(born January 30, 1996) is an American professional wrestler and former backstage correspondent who is currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling. She performs on the promotion's Empire brand under the ring name '''Andrea Valentine. Her professional wrestling career began in early 2014 at the age of eighteen. She signed a developmental contract with Elite Answers Wrestling in 2016. Early Life Brown was born and in Orlando, Florida. She is the youngest child and only daughter to pastor Dillon Brown and his wife Jennifer Marino. Brown participated in competitive cheerleading since the age of nine. Brown also served as co-captain of her high school volleyball team during her junior and senior year. She attended Orlando Christian Prep where she graduated summa cum laude''.'' Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2014 - 2015) Growing up with three older brothers. Brown had grown up watching wrestling. She was instantly hooked on the sport. Brown originally wanted to attend college, but after turning eighteen, she was dared by her older brothers to try out for a local Orlando wrestling company that was looking for women to train while working in production. Often looked at as a "goody two-shoes" she was dared to try out and on a limb decided to unbeknownst to her parents who were against it. The company was so impressed by Brown's bubbly personality and athletic background, they accepted her on the spot. Brown would work the Florida wrestling independent scene while training in the ring. Brown would go under the name Valentina Brown during her stint on the independent scene. Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - Present) Debut; Return to Developmental (2016 - 2017) On January 3rd, 2016, Brown was offered a contract for EAW Developmental. She was signed and given the new name Andrea Valentine. A shortened version of her first name and middle name. On the April 6th, 2017 edition of Empire, Valentine made her in-ring debut against, defeating Loganne Riley. She would continue her winning streak by defeating Laura Laine, until she was sent back to EAW Developmental for an undisclosed reason, that she would later comment on the situation, saying, "I admittedly thought I was ready for the Main Roster, but going from traveling two days a week to five took a toll on me. I am not ashamed to admit, I had bit off more than I could chew; I won't be gone for long." Return to Empire (2017 - present) Valentine would make her return to Empire on October 5th, 2017 as a babyface. Valentine would defeat newcomer, Yasmin Hyland with what was deemed a "controversial win". She would set out to redeem herself and defeat Daisy Thrash. On the October 19 episode of Empire, Valentine defeated Hyland once again. Personal Life Brown is Danish and Italian. Brown was raised in a strict Catholic household where she and her siblings were not allowed to watch programs such as wrestling. Brown and her older brothers would sneak and stay up late at night to watch wrestling programming. Brown currently resides in her hometown of Orlando, Florida. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Atomic Blonde (Wheelbarrow stunner) ** V-Day (Diving somersault seated senton) * Signature Moves ** Backflip handstand headscissors takedown ** Cross armbreaker ** Diving crossbody ** Double-knee facebreaker ** Hurricanrana, sometimes diving ** Lovesick ''(Snap swinging neckbreaker) ** Multiple kick variations *** Low drop (to the front or back of a seated opponent) *** Side *** Springboard roundhouse *** Super ** One-handed bulldog ** Snapmare driver ** Springboard arm drag ** Straitjacket neckbreaker slam ** Suicide dive ** Sunset flip powerbomb, from an elevated position ** Tilt-a-whirl, transitioned into a DDT, facebuster, or headscissors takedown ** ''Valentine's Massacre (Handstand modified headscissors driver, to a kneeling opponent) ** XOXO ''(Inverted stomp facebreaker) * '''Nicknames' ** "The Heart Of Empire" * Entrance Themes ** "Roll With Me" '''by Charli XCX Championships and Accomplishments * '''Elite Answers Wrestling ** Most Valuable Elitist (1 time) *** Rising Star Of The Week (1 time) Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:Wrestlers Born In 1996 Category:Wrestlers From Orlando Category:Italian American characters Category:EAW Specialist Champions Category:EAW Openweight Champions